


Lucky

by vampireeli



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Pre-Canon, Sweet, and the homophobia is more implied, and they need each other, goodnights pov, goody and billy love each other very much, hell yeah, i hc that goody is trans but it isnt mentioned here, if that makes sense, its more for trying to be historically accurate ish, like they dont make the story sad, the homophobia and racism arent like crazy serious, the racism is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireeli/pseuds/vampireeli
Summary: Goodnight Robicheaux supposes he has been lucky for his whole life, but in his opinion he is most lucky for having met Billy Rocks.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever and i only quickly read through it to check for errors so let me know if there is anything messed up about it! also constructive criticism is always appreciated if you want to give it !

Goodnight Robicheaux supposes he has been lucky for his whole life, but in his opinion he is most lucky for having met Billy Rocks.

He was lucky he was born into the life that he was. In Goodnight's opinion it was a blessing he did not deserve, but it was one he was aware of. There were boys and girls who grew up on the land his family owned, who were the same as him in every way except for the fact he was born into his wealthy slave owning family, and they were born as slaves. That is the part he hates, if their souls had been mixed up on the was down from heaven him and any number of the children he grew up around could have switched lives and there would be no difference. Goodnight spent a long time hating himself for that dumb luck, especially after the war. But some time after he befriended Sam Chisolm he started realizing he could not change his luck more than any other man could, so he might as well use it to help those that weren't as lucky as himself. That is when things started to change for him, that is also around the time he met Billy Rocks.

Goodnight Robicheaux was not a very religious man, for a while he liked the idea of religion, but not so much anymore. He was an optimist at heart and after all he had seen and all he had done, he thought it would be a bit less depressing if there wasn't someone pulling all the strings. However he did believe Billy Rocks was a godsend if he had ever seen one. When reading a letter from his sister, the only one in his family who knew of his... preferences, he almost scoffed when she referred to the other man as "his Billy" because according to Goodnight it was almost the other way around. In his mind he belonged to Billy in every way, his mind body and soul belonged to that man and he would not have it any other way. Then he got to thinking, and he realized that maybe things aren't as one sided as he thought. His mind always seemed to jump to the worst conclusions about himself, this he knew, but with time he started to see that maybe he was needed in the same way he needed Billy. 

Thinking back to the start of their relationship, how they fell into bed together in the middle of a desert in Texas after high tailing it out of that town they found each other in. Goodnight was talking about some of his favorite literary works as they were putting some distance between them and the town, when suddenly Billy, who had been listening but not talking much up until this point, asked "Are you a fan of Whitman?" Goodnight was shocked, never had someone used this code with him so fast into meeting, especially not someone as handsome as Billy Rocks. For a split second Goodnight was at a loss for words when finally his mind and his mouth got back onto the same track he sputtered "Why yes I am fond of his works, what about yourself mister Rocks?" Billy smirked while looking into the distance and said "yeah I figured, you sure act like it, and no I can never seem to, finish, one of his works" Goodnight looked away trying to unpack all of what was just said when he heard one of the loudest laughs that has ever graced his ears. Still a bit confused and honestly insecure he looked over at his new companion who was still cracking up and choked out "I take it you are pulling my chain then?" trying to sound more mad than he felt. Billy giggled "yeah, I'm fucking with ya. I was going to see how long I could keep it going but the look on your face was too fuckin funny. Were you sad or mad? I honestly could not tell." Later in life, Goodnight would tell Billy that he fell in love with him at first sight, but in reality it was then that he knew that this man was going to change his life forever. The rest of the ride until a decent camp spot Goodnight spent asking about what exactly it meant to "act like" he liked Whitman, with Billy answering with quick good natured and a bit flirty jabs here and there. If Goodnight had any questions before about Billy being attracted to him, at least physically, he didnt after that night. He had bedded and been bedded by many a men in his time, and not one of his past relations could hold a candle to Billy Rocks.

While Goodnight was in love with Billy within the first few hours of meeting him, Billy took more time. Weather it was Billy’s nature or a product of all he had to endure throughout his life, Goodnight did not know but Billy generally took longer to warm up to people. Eventually, after many of nights being comforted by Billy, Goodnight got to return the favor. They were in a hotel room in a rinky little town, and after a long day of taking advantage of folks misconceptions concerning Billy’s skills. While they were asleep on a bed too small for two grown men even though there was another bed in the room, after so many nights sleeping next to each other on the trails they were willing to deal with a cramped bed so they could still be close. Goodnight Robicheaux was not a stupid man, he knew something had been bothering his lover for a few days but he decided to leave it be, hoping that eventually his normal was of cheering Billy up would do their trick. Billy was not the overly sharing type and Goodnight respected this and found other ways to make him feel better that didn’t require disclosing too much information. For example, as confident as he seemed Billy’s self possession faltered a bit when people assumed he wasn't capable due to his skin color. It didn't take Goodnight long to figure this out and when he did, he suggested they start entering quick draw contests. Goodnight was confident in Billy so what could be wrong with earning a little money while they showed some folks to never underestimate Billy Rocks, and if his partners confidence was raised in the process then so be it. However one thing Goody was still in the dark about was Billy’s past. He knew bit and pieces like he was young when he came to America from Korea, both of his parents were dead, and he killed at least one person to get out of his endenture on the pacific railroad but that was about it. Tonight, in a turn of events, Goodnight was the one woken by Billy’s nightmares. And although Goodnight could not understand what Billy was saying he could tell it was nothing good and tried to calm the man down with hugs and kisses to the face and gentle words. Eventually it seemed to work and Billy calmed down, but Goodnight couldn't go to sleep knowing that his love was suffering that in silence all this time. So Goodnight stayed up and planned how exactly he could help. Naturally after staying up all night thinking Goodnight looked like utter shit the next day, and Billy of course noticed. “Goody, what's wrong?” he asked with genuine concern in his tone, “Nothin’ Darlin’” Goodnight slipped back into his ‘southern gentleman’ persona that he hated using around Billy, but he hated to having Billy worried about him more. Goodnight of course knew that Billy had demons, one does not get into their line of work without them, but seeing the demons manifest themselves in a physical form on Billys face really took it out of Goodnight, especially when he didn't know what he could do to help. At his heart Goodnight was both a curious man and a caring man, and this was not a good combination with his enigmatic lover. After they had done their traveling for the day, the pair was sitting down next to the fire eating their dinner, when Billy blurted out “ok Goody you've got to tell me what's wrong, I’m pretty used to your emotions but it is driving me bat shit that I can't figure out what is wrong with you” Goodnight sighed because this isn't at all how this was meant to go he said“ I didn't want it to go like this.” Billy had a look of shock on his face then something that looked like solum understanding “Okay I’ll be out of your hair by morning cause it's too dark for me to leave now” he muttered looking at the ground. “ What on God's green earth do you mean out of my hair?” sputtered Goodnight sitting up and looking Billy in the eyes for the first time that night. “Now, I truly am sorry I can't help you more but I've been trying to figure out how to go about helping you all day, and I'm sorry I haven't come up with anything yet but, I do hope you will let me keep trying.” and suddenly Billy hugged Goodnight harder than they have ever hugged before. “You're not ending things? you were just trying to help me after my nightmare last night?” and the face that Billy made when he said that, one of confusion but also hope, made Goodnight want to go ‘round the whole world and find everyone who made Billy believe he didn't deserve the everything there was to give and more, and put them in their place. But right now he had more pressing matters. “Of course im not ending it with you cher, I would be out of my rabbit ass mind to squander the opportunity I've been given to have the most gorgeous man in the world in my arms every night. I wanted to try to help you without invading your space and privacy. It hurts me to remember that you hurt, it's one thing when its physical and I can patch you up but what's on the inside isn't something I can easily fix and, maybe I was selfish but I wanted to try to take the hurt away from you and I got too wrapped up in myself rather than how my broodin’ was making you feel.” Billy now back to his calm self, but with a smile a little more noticeable than the normal fond smirk he wore around Goodnight, readjusted the pair and leaned back into Goodnight saying “ No Goody, you have given all of yourself to me and I've been holding myself back form you and that isn't fair. I love you and I trust you so ask away, I’ll answer and more importantly I’ll let you help.” So that night they went through both of their pasts, reliving old hurts, comforting each other, and Goodnight learned a lot about Billy that night. He already knew he was strong and brave and kind, but that night he learned the degree that Billy was all of these things and it only made his appreciation of the man grow. 

It has been years since that night, and they have both become an indispensable part of each other's lives now. They have talked about what they would do if things were different, if they could have kids, a house, a family. Neither of them ever dreamed of settling down but with each other they don't think they would mind. But for now they are content, spending every day on an adventure. The reason Goodnight was writing his sister in the first place was to see how she would recommend he go about getting his share of the inheritance under Billy's name so that if anything were to happen to him, Billy would be taken care of well enough. They had figured a way to get through some loophole or another so that Billy would be recognized as his beneficiary and equal in the the eyes of the law, in this case at least. That is what relationships are about, thought Goodnight, being equal and wanting to take care of one another. So in that way he supposes Billy was “his Billy” as he was Billy’s Goodnight. With that thought Goodnight realised he was the luckiest son of a bitch on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me about any magnificent seven character or any other number of things on twitter @emobangchan and like i said constructive criticism or comments in general are always appreciated!


End file.
